


mystery of time and love

by itaumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Slow Burn, i didnt expect this to be this long, kinda lmao, miya osamu centric, yeah i didnt proof read this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itaumi/pseuds/itaumi
Summary: purple florescent lights danced across suna's body, illuminating the figure of someone osamu yearned for.“it’s you, it’s always been you.”—through moments of time, miya osamu learnt a range of mysterious inklings and touches. never would he have imagined studying the way suna's hazy eyes rolled back as dark shades of hickeys littered his neck.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	mystery of time and love

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while listening to ivy by frank ocean but you’re in a bathroom at a party

Miya Osamu met Suna Rintarou through coincidences and luck. To say it was fate’s doing of bringing the two together was hopeful thinking.

Though, sitting on the curb as the night sky awaited a shooting star, they trusted it could be real.

Together, they wished.

The foreign feeling of the swarm of butterflies in Miya Osamu's stomach introduced themselves at 12:47 pm on a school day.

Osamu lethargically tapped the desk with his fingers waiting for the lunch period to end. Atsumu had a nasty cold, Kita was tutoring some kid last minute and Aran skipped school today to fill in shifts for rush hour at his workplace. This left Osamu bored in his classroom, too bummed out to make conversation with his fellow classmates.

For once the room was empty, students out for lunch and meeting one another outside on the busy courtyard. In the corner of the class the whirl of the fan calmed Osamu, presenting itself as the only sound in the room leaving him to his thoughts.

Osamu cherished his moments engulfed in silence as his days were often hectic and rowdy. He was surrounded by constant noise, whether it be yelling out stupid sayings as beer cans emptied, or the background chatter from downstairs at a party. Being lured into the reputation his twin held wasn’t Osamu's priority for high school, but obviously, having Atsumu pull him by his hair with a stupid grin on his face was the breaking point.

Dragged into the crowd Atsumu welcomed with open arms was no short of excitement. As curfews turned into sneaking out in the moonlight, juice cartons turned into cans of alcohol, and untainted bodies turned with curiosity, Osamu seemed to forget his original goals for high school.

Osamu’s once "flow of life" mindset turned into a "make your own rules", twisting feelings of other's and leaving them to beg at their feet. As time went on and more rules were broken, Osamu grew self-confidence, attitude and a slightly bigger ego.

At school, girls lined up to flutter their eyelashes while boys puffed their chest to get a closer look and taste of the boys. Though, Osamu couldn't handle long relationships, he did hookups and could bear a weekly partner if they were lucky.

It never crossed Osamu's mind that something could created a dip in his path. He expected high school to fly by, dropping other's hearts just as fast as he picked up them, desire trailing behind him at all times. When he had finally adjusted to the new, careless and cocky lifestyle, the thought of a strange mystery sauntered in and left without a word, leaving Osamu with an unusual feeling of curiosity blooming in his chest.

The moment Osamu's eyes fell shut, the door slid open and hit the wall. Osamu slightly flinched, discreetly leading his eyes to the shuffling on the opposite side of the classroom.

An unfamiliar boy entered through the doors, lolipop dangling from his lips. He swerved around the first row of desks to lean down and collect his bag from the chair closest to the window. Osamu watched his every move out of boredom, and maybe slight curiosity.

The boy let the candy dangle from his red lips, yanking out a beige sweater from his backpack. Osamu examined his features as he pushed his head further into his hands; thin eyebrows, fox-like eyes with a lazy posture.

He fumbled with the tiny zipper before facing in Osamu's direction, making eye contact with the latter.

They both jumped back in surprise, tiredness washing away from Osamu as the clothing in the boy's arms threatened to drop.

“Did I wake you up?” He asked, voice just over a whisper. A small smile graced Osamu's face, shaking his head. Osamu wanted to ask him for his name, but no words came out, just an open mouth to be closed again.

The first years fell into a trance. The cool spring breeze prickling their skin trapped theconnection of their eyes, hypnotizing their vision. Time froze as all Osamu could feel was the unknown fluttering feeling jumping in his stomach, steadily gaining as the staring contest continued.

It almost sprung laughter within Osamu, how odd this boy made him feel, yet not knowing a single thing about him, not even his name. Nervousness and interest knotted themselves inside his chest.

When Osamu finally had the courage to get to know the boy, a loud voice echoed through the hallway.

“Rintarou!– Oh there you are, what's taking you so long?”

Osamu and _Rintarou?_ turned to the student at the door, oblivious to the odd tension. “Oh sorry, I'll be out in a bit,” he mumbled.

The student bounced back into the hallway as the creme crewneck got thrown over the boy's neck in comfort, slipping his arms through the holes. He turned back to Osamu with a small, shy smile and a twinkle in his eye. Without another glance back, he trailed out of the room and into the halls.

Osamu couldn't contain his beam, cradling his head in his hands with delight. He had yet to know who he was apart from a nickname, but on the other hand he pondered on the thought of keeping him a mystery.

“Samu?” The said boy looked up to see Kita with a bag of food in his hands. “There's still a bit of time, wanna go see Aran?”

With a nod, Osamu stood up and left the butterflies in his stomach in the past.

From then on, the rest of first year flew by without a second thought. Osamu disregarded the weird feeling whenever he passed by the mystery boy in the hallways and pushed the idea of _what if?_ to the back of his mind.

The memory of the warm room where time froze vanished from Osamu's mind.

“I miss you.” 

“I know.”

“You don’t miss me?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

At 3:18 pm, on a chilly spring afternoon, Miya Osamu met eyes with a familiar boy he couldn't match the name to.

“Just throw it, idiot.”

“I'll whip it right at your face, ya want that?”

Taking advantage of the laidback last day of school, the group headed up to the roof to skip their last few classes. As Aran and Kita sat near the railings, sandwiches in hand, Osamu and Atsumu decided on tossing a random ball they found rolling on the ground.

“Break my nose, I dare you!”

“I will, I'll do it!”

“Can you two shut up over there?” Aran yelled without looking up, stopping the two from doing something stupid. Atsumu pretendedly jumped forward with a fist raised, Osamu flinching at the gesture.

“Idiot.”

Atsumu threw the ball to Osamu, hitting him square in the chest. “Asshole,” Osamu wheezed. They didn't know how, but they could somehow hear the two upperclassmen rolling their eyes at their actions.

Osamu rubbed his chest with a scowl, tossing the ball up in his palm. “Oh you're gonna get it.” As he heaved his arm to _launch that damn thing!_ , the door to the roof flew open. A face full of sleep soon flipped to surprise, seeing the four boys staring right at him.

“Have you guys seen a small, purple ball?” He asked. Osamu froze, recognizing the face of the stranger and the ball clutched in his hand. He eyed the object and nodded, stretching his hand out.

“Oh, great.” Instead of throwing it over as he intended to, Osamu found his feet gliding on it's own, returning the ball with a shaky smile. With second year coming to an end, an entire school year had passed since the last time he stared into the boy's brown eyes, and the memory almost got completely erased until now. He accepted the ball with a slight brush of their fingers. Osamu wouldn't admit it if the action sent electricity to his palms and down his wrists.

“How in the hell did that get to the roof?”

The boys turned to the voice emitting from the corner of the roof to see Kita chuckling with a smirk. Osamu heard the boy in front of him give a laugh. “You, out of all people, should know by now how badly Gin underestimates his strength.”

Osamu watched the conversation play out easily between his friend and the mystery boy. Kita knew him? And Osamu didn't? It unknowingly put an unsettling feeling in his chest.

“Speaking of him, did he do well on the exam?”

“Beats me. I'll tell him to call you tonight though.” He yawned, tossing the ball back and forth between his palms before Kita nodded with a thumbs up.

Osamu’s knees buckled when the boy look back at him with a teasing grin. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Osamu coughed out, straightening up. “Trust me, I’m good.”

Suna suppressed a laugh, stepping back with his eyebrows raised, “Well, thanks for this then, I'll see you around.”

God, Osamu felt like putty.

The boy turned and pushed open the roof door, disappearing down the stairs. Osamu felt a push on his shoulder, urging him to realize he wasn't moving from his spot. “Why the hell do you have that idiotic look on your face,” Atsumu scoffed, stating it rather than questioning, “You know him?”

“Kind of,” Osamu sheepishly answered, “But apparently Kita does.” He faced the latter now returning back to munching on his sandwich, staring out in the distance. “Do you tutor him somethin'?”

Kita looked at Osamu with an unreadable expression crossing his face. “And you want to know... because?”

“W-well, just curious.” He shoved his hands in his pocket with red dusting his cheeks.

Aran snorted. “Yeah, if curious is the word for looking absolutely lovestruck from when he came up, then yeah. Curious.”

“Hey!”

The third years laughed into their arms, standing up and wiping the dirt off their legs. “Is our Osamu blushing? What happened to the cocky guy we know?”

”I’m not blushing, and I didn’t look lovestruck!”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll forget about him, watch, right when we get downstairs there'll be a girl waiting for you and he’ll slip off your mind. Just like that.” Kita emphasized his saying with a snap of his fingers, earning a playful roll of his eyes from Aran. 

”We’re going into our third year, Osamu. You gonna have a little crush goin’ into third year, huh? Turn into a little secret admirer?” Atsumu teased. 

“Oh shut up, I have no idea what you're talking about,” He grumbled, shoving off the arm Kita teasingly wrapped around his shoulders.

One thing Osamu hated about his friends were their intuition. They were almost always right and they read Osamu like a book, down to the point where they could confidently say Osamu knew they were continuously right.

Once again, Kita hit the bullseye when he said there would always be someone waiting for Osamu. He hardly declined confessions, and when he did, he’d decline the offer of a second date. He tended to hop from partner to partner, and it wouldn't take a while before he probably forgot about the boy once again, half-heartedly invested in another relationship.

As expected, when reached to the bottom of the staircase the boys were stopped by a timid girl, hands shaky and eyes casted down in shyness.

Osamu sighed, accepting the letter with his name printed on the top, excusing the mystery boy as a fleeting thought that had yet to be solved.

“When you left that night all I could think about was you. It was stupid. How everything lead back to you. You. You. You.”

”I never planned to leave and you know that. I _had_ to leave because I never planned to stay in the first place.”

Miya Osamu never understood the taste of true touch and desperation until it ignited at 1:04 am.

A while past midnight during the spring of third year, a university party hosted by Kita and Aran kept up in full swing. The two older boys of the group had graduated, leaving Osamu and Atsumu to experience their last year of high school. The duo always threw the best parties in high school, so it was no surprise to anyone that they continued to keep up the tradition.

Kita and Aran ventured off to different universities, but decided on sharing an apartment. A huge one, Osamu concluded. Past high school, without a second to waste, the two found well paying jobs along with three other well off roommates. Using their luck to their best ability, they decided to buy themselves a deserving living space, to which the brothers gawked at.

Drinks in the kitchen only half finished, playlist of songs only quarters way in and intoxicated bodies dosed with adrenaline. It came a time where majority were at their peak, guest rooms preoccupied and both floors busy of sweaty students.

As he trudged through the warm bodies dancing on each other, his beer sloshed violently in his cup, aching to spill with one wrong step. He dodged the people tugging on his shirt attempting to dance with him and the hands grabbing at his face for a drunk, sloppy kiss.

“Hey, pour me some of that,” Osamu shouted over the crowd in the kitchen to a stranger pouring herself a cup of something he couldn't care less about. Wordlessly, the stranger glanced at his cup and proceeded to empty the bottle.

“You're Miya Osamu, right?” she questioned, taking her eyes off of the liquid.

“Depends who's asking,” Osamu sighed tiredly. He gazed around the room, tuning out her questions. Osamu really couldn't care about what this girl had to say about him. The words, one night stand, some girl's name and an insult flew through his ears as his mind wandered off, thinking to himself if he was tired or up to get with someone tonight. The debate between the thought of sleeping or sleeping with someone came short when his hand felt cold, splashed with whatever just spilled, running down his wrist. “What the fuck?”

The girl immediately stopped pouring the bottle, eyes widening, realizing she was spilling outside the cup. “Oh my god I- I didn't mean to!”

He made a sound of annoyance, shook the liquid off his hand and clenched his fists feeling the stickiness start to appear. Great. Osamu just nodded at the girl as a half assed sign of forgiveness, snatching his cup and heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. Knowing the apartment at the back of his hand came in use at times like this, the place was way too big and if Osamu didn't know where he was going he for sure would've gotten lost by now.

Entering the semi-full, smoke filled top floor, Osamu checked his shirt for any stains before downing the rest of his cup, face souring in the taste. God, he really didn't know what that was. He grimaced at the warm sensation on his palm, tossed the cup to the ground and turned the knob to the bathroom with his clean hand. Vision blurry, his eyes were glued the floor in a daze and headed straight for the sink. When Osamu looked up at himself in the mirror, he noticed the boy perched on the counter.

“Oh shit, sorry, I didn't even see you there, I-“

A boy let his legs drape off the counter. He focused on the disheveled, tipsy shape Osamu was in. “It's fine, you needa piss or something? I'll leave.”

Osamu stared at the boy, hand hovering over the faucet. The strobing blue and red lights outside that peeked into the bathroom mingled with the glowing overhead lamp hanging from the ceiling. Combined, they dawned on the boy's face, producing a beautiful purple tinge. Osamu tilted his head in curiosity, faces scrolling through his mind wondering why the stranger seemed so familiar. Before the question he was asked slipped his mind, he managed to mutter out a few comprehensible words, “No, um I was just gonna wash my hands. No need to leave.”

The boy nodded without complaints and rested his head against the big mirror, staring at the opposing wall.

“Not a party person?” Osamu guessed, scrubbing the lavender-scented soap between his fingers. He cursed himself inside his head, wondering why the hell he started small talk. Nonetheless, the boy laughed and shrugged.

“I guess you can say that. I mean, it's fun till a point. Just tired now.”

With slight understanding, he opted for a nod with a subtle glance to the boy. With a moment of thought, he asked, “You're Kita's friend, right?”

“Yeah.” The boy quirked an eyebrow. “You know me?”

“Just thought you looked familiar, I guess I've seen you with him a few times.”

He made a sound of acknowledgment, returning his stare at the wall. “Might've seen me if you come here often, I live around here.”

Osamu scratched his head. Was that it? It couldn't be it, actually now that he thought about it, he doesn't even think he's ever seen their neighbours. Ever. “I don't think that's it,” He paused to think. Has he even seen the boy with them? “We're in the same class, right?”

Hoping the boy had at least some type of recognition, he just shrugged for the millionth time. “Class 2-1? I don't pay attention to anyone in class, but I'll take your word for it.”

A voice at the back of his mind shot a whisper out, clawing the remains of the memory of the boy. Sparing an contemplative look at his face, recognition hit Osamu. It was _him_ , the mystery to unfold right in front of his eyes. He was more intriguing up close, and Osamu didn't want to let another opportunity go to waste. He didn't know what took over him, but he was dying for more. “I'm Miya Osamu.”

“Suna Rintarou.”

 _Suna Rintarou._ The name ran through his mind. It fit him. He couldn't explain the thought further, but Osamu came to the conclusion that it most definitely fit him. _Rin_. He recalled the mere nickname that spiked his interest. Though Osamu never had the guts to talk to Suna in the past, he felt gravitated towards the boy.

“You have a twin, right?” Suna questioned. Osamu nodded curtly with a click of tongue, somewhat annoyed Suna brought his brother up. This was about him, them. Osamu didn't flip through a catalog of girls throughout the years just to get his mind off of Suna for a mention of his annoying brother. “Yeah,” Suna continued, “I've heard about you two, but I could never tell you guys apart.”

“We have different coloured hair.”

Suna narrowed his eyes at him. “Okay, and I don't care that much to tell you apart. Simple.”

Osamu was taken aback. Regularly, he always put himself before Atsumu in terms of being the one who didn't care about people knowing him and his reputation. Though he self proclaimed the title of the-not-as-selfish-twin, for some odd reason, the idea of Suna knowing all about him seemed just about the only thing Osamu could care about now.

“Sheesh. Different, aren't you?”

“Different?" Suna let out a playful laugh. “Different for what, not knowing you?”

“Well I mean, c'mon, you're really saying you know nothing about me.”

It dawned on Osamu that Suna had no recollection of when they've ran into each other in the past. It made him feel like an absolute fool; now knowing that when in the past he felt a tinge of interest for Suna, butterflies or electricity, Suna brushed it off as a trivial touch or simple eye contact. Osamu had to admit, if this conversation happened with anyone else besides Suna, he most definitely wouldn't care about their validation, (typically to the fact he already knew it), but he couldn't express enough how different Suna made him feel.

“Oh please, I think I've heard more about your sex life than yourself from all the whispering within your little fangirls. You probably think of yourself as some big-shot, right?”

With Suna gently swinging his legs back and forth mixed the inviting gaze set on Osamu, the latter scoffed, shaking his head in denial. As he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed in Suna not knowing him, he didn't want the mysterious boy to think he was as ignorant as he made himself out to be. He also would be lying if he didn't admit that he kind of wanted to kiss that stupid smirk straight off Suna's face in this very moment.

Drying his hands on the white, probably decorative, towel, he turned to Suna leaning back, arms supporting his weight. Before he could slip an excuse out, Suna beat him to it. “All I hear is _Miya Osamu_ this! _Miya Osamu_ that.” Suna's mouth kept it's smirk. “Gets annoying when all they talk about is you in bed, don't you think?”

Taking this in the direction Osamu silently wished, the edge of his lips led up into a smile and neared closer to Suna. “Depends. You believe 'em?”

Osamu examined the way Suna's pretty eyebrows furrow, watching Osamu’s fingers tap on the counter, tempted to touch his leg. The music echoed through the bathroom, purple florescent lights dancing across Suna's body, illuminating the figure of someone Osamu yearned for. “What, you're asking me if I believe you're somehow a God in bed?”

Bingo. Through his hooded eyes, he peered up at the boy interested in his hands. “Maybe,” Osamu teasingly lowered his voice, edging closer to Suna. “Would you say yes if I did?”

Delicate fingers skimmed the skin on Suna's exposed rip in his black jeans. Osamu wasn't unfamiliar to hookups, but this, this was different. From an unspoken force, he felt a strong pull towards the boy with such desire that immediately convinced him to not let this moment be a one-night stand.

For some, it was easy. Getting people to fall to their knees for them, that is. Osamu, being one that had people wrapped around his finger, had it easy all the time. Until now. Osamu quickly concluded that Suna also fell into the category of the ones that enticed others with a sultry look and a change of words because now? Now Suna had Osamu fall into his trap with haste and desire.

“I know of you, Miya,” Suna whispered, bringing his face closer to the boy between his legs. “Why don't you show me more so I can say yes?”

Fuck.

Latching his hands onto Suna's waist, he pulled him closer to the edge of the counter to collide bodies. Osamu felt cold palms gently place upon his cheeks, fingers teasing the edge of his hair. Their breaths mingled as lips teased with light presses as their eyes met, lust and anticipation awaiting. Without another second being missed, Osamu slid his lips against Suna's, eyes fluttering shut and hands roaming around his torso.

Fingers trailing into his dyed hair, he groaned softly as he felt the strands being tugged at. Fuck the rumours about him, Osamu ought to start spreading around _this_ Suna people won't get to experience. A hand travelled down his neck and flat onto his chest, bunching a fist into his black shirt when Osamu pulled at his bottom lip.

With an American song blaring through the speakers throughout the house, Osamu could only focus on the breathless groans escaping their intertwined lips. It was slow, sensual, and felt right. It was as if their lips were designed to fit the other's, felt as if they didn't just meet ten minutes ago. Something about Suna lured him in, making Osamu angry as he couldn't place his finger on it, but in this moment he couldn't care about anything else besides the fingers grazing his chest. He cut the connection with a pop, immediately attaching his mouth to Suna's neck, tongue adventuring around the bare, spotless canvas.

He pulled the boy closer by the hips as he bit and sucked on the area, creating bright red art in various spots. With more dark creations came more sounds emitting from Suna's mouth. Osamu could live in this moment forever.

He licked the bruising spots, glancing back to examine his painting. Suna's hazy eyes rolled back, head tilted upwards as his breaths turned short and jagged. Gorgeous.

Osamu smirked, feeling victorious as his lips were captured with the other's once again. Slipping his fingers underneath the hem of Suna's crewneck, he caressed the bare skin of his torso before feeling Suna's hand untangle from Osamu's shirt. He placed his hand on Osamu's, leading it further up the clothing. Just as Osamu's fingers itched upwards to his chest, the door opened.

“Samu– What the fuck?”

The two boys jumped back from each other, Suna pulling his top down with blown out eyes as Osamu wiped the spit from his mouth in annoyance. “Don't know how to knock, idiot?”

“Ironic,” Suna muttered under his breath, jumping off the counter.

Atsumu stood by the door, teasing face scrunched up with a shit-eating grin. “C'mon, no introductions?”

Suna rolled his eyes, fixing his hair in the mirror, feeling the hand crawl around his hip. “Don’t tell him shit,” Suna whispered with a smirk.

“Trust me, I won’t.” Osamu glared at his brother before the body underneath his touch disappeared. “Nope, no introductions,” Suna exhaled, replying to Atsumu’s question, “See you around Miya.”

Osamu's face twisted in confusion, stumbling over his own foot, attempting to catch up to Suna. “Wait– That's it?”

“Yep,” He declared without looking back, maneuvering around Atsumu at the doorframe and back out to the party. Before Osamu knew it, Suna was lost in the crowd.

“You idiot,” Osamu grumbled, running his hands through his mused hair. Now he knew how it felt to fall amongst the easy ones. “How did you know I was even up here?”

Atsumu shrugged. “Some girl came apologizing for spilling her drink on me. Assumed it was you she was trying to talk to and then Aran told me he saw you goin' into the bathroom. Put the puzzle pieces together.”

“So why did you barge in. What exactly did you need,” He deadpanned, irritation growing the more Atsumu spoke.

“Nothing.” Atsumu snorted. “Just wanted to catch you in the act of somethin', didn't know it would be all,” He gestured something unintelligent with his hands. “You know, that.”

Osamu turned the light off in the bathroom and walked past his brother. “You're so stupid.”

“Oh c'mon, you can't be gettin' worked up over me cockblocking right now. It was just a random guy.”

 _Random guy_. In hindsight, sure, Osamu guessed, Suna was just a random guy, but as the seconds go by, desperation crawled through his skin, craving the need of the new found sensation of Suna's lips on his and the feeling of fingers tangled in his hair. Rather it be those desires, or the butterflies settling in his chest reappearing when Suna began talking to him. So no, with the turn of events of Osamu now being the one wrapped around someone's finger, Suna Rintarou wasn't just a random guy. He was someone that Osamu wanted to know more about, whether it be through the conversation through their mouths or their bodies.

“Earth to Osamu?”

“Huh?”

“You know what, never mind. Kita let us crash this weekend, they're kickin' everyone out by 3.”

Osamu just nodded, flattening his shirt and walking down to the main floor. He glanced around in hopes of finding him, already accepting he wouldn't be around anymore. With a lopsided smile growing on his face, he unknowingly turned the opposite direction from the retreating figure out the doorway.

Placing his fingers on his love swollen lips, Osamu fell deeper into a hole of attraction to Suna Rintarou.

“Would it be selfish to say that I wanted you to love me?”

“No, because then I’d need to admit that I’m selfish too.” 

Miya Osamu unwillingly fell into the hands of his own game at 6:32 am.

The weekend ended as quick as it started. Monday morning rolled around and Osamu woke up to the bright sun shining through the blinds. He was an early riser, unlike his three friends in the other rooms. The housemates let them stay the weekend because all apart from Kita and Aran were staying out and they trusted the boys.

Osamu rubbed his face, shaking the sleep out of his head. Yanking off the blankets of the guest bed, he yawned, examining his surroundings. He still had another hour to spare before he had to wake Atsumu for school, so after a thought or two, he decided to make some breakfast in the mean time.

He walked past the window before taking a double take at the figure through the glass. Osamu's eyes widened seeing the familiar boy through the window, standing in the middle of the room. When Suna mentioned living in the area Osamu didn't think right across from him. “Oh how the world works,” Osamu whispered to himself, already enchanted by the view of Suna.

There the boy was, shirtless, casually sipping from a black mug. Osamu couldn't help but to keep staring. Sweatpants hung low from his hips, Suna stared off into the distance of his room, not taking notice of Osamu intently tracking his move.

Until he did.

Suna slowly turned towards the window to meet eyes with Osamu before smirking into his mug. Osamu was stuck in his trance to move a single bit.

He snapped out of the daze when he heard his name being called. With a grin, Osamu pushed up the window.

“Stalking me now, Miya?” Suna asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you want me to,” Osamu snickered. “Didn't know when you said you lived around here, that you literally lived right across.”

Suna let out a short laugh, rolling his eyes. He leant back from the window, and _fuck_. That's when Osamu saw it. The faded love bites scattered amongst his neck were enough for the memories to come crawling back to Osamu's head again. “Nice hickeys, like em?”

“If you want me to,” Suna mocked, fingers curling around his throat, skimming over the bites.

Suna was the death of Osamu.

It was an understatement to say the memory of Suna under his touch and what it could've escalated to ran through Osamu's mind since it happened. He instinctively licked his lips, leaning against the windowsill.

He shook his head to abruptly end his daydream and gained his composure, lying, “I know what you're doing, Suna, have to break it to you, it's not working.”

Suna tilted his head in innocence with a evil smile behind it. “I'm not doing anything, Miya. Why, getting flustered?”

“And what would I be getting flustered over?”

Suna shrugged, reaching up to grab the open window. Osamu didn't look at his body, he didn't, he promised. Suna's eyes raked over his body before smiling. “See you at school Miya, might wanna do somethin' about that, tent, you got goin' on down there.” And with that, he smirked at the blush tinting Osamu's cheeks, tugged down the glass and shut the curtains.

Osamu flushed, staring at the now closed window. His eyes flew down to his pants, sighing in relief seeing nothing. Osamu huffed, that idiot just wanted to see him flustered. And it worked.

It was ridiculous, if Osamu was being honest, just how fast Suna could get him blushing, under his spell with just a few snappy words. His 'normal' was being in Suna's spot, the maker, not the made. But God, within just three moments over the course of three years, Suna had Osamu wanting more.

“So you stayed over here for the weekend just to ogle at my neighbour?” Osamu jumped at the voice, whipping around to be surprised by Kita with his arms crossed. “Didn't even know you knew Suna.”

“I-Well, we met at the party. W-What are you even doing awake?”

“You're yelling across rooms, you thought I couldn't hear you?” Kita complained, pushing himself off the doorway and walking into the hall. Osamu quickly followed, jogging to catch up with him. “If you're trying to get in Suna's pants again it won't happen.”

“Again? How did you know-“

“You're predictable Osamu. If you and Suna didn't do... whatever you did last night, you wouldn't even have known of his existence.” Osamu frowned. He had, kind of. “So to talk to him like that for the first time after being in school with him for three years, odd isn't it?”

Again, Osamu hated his friend's intuition, but he specifically hated Kita's the most.

“Look, I don't know what it is, but something about him is just,” Osamu paused, trying to search his brain for an appropriate word. “is hypnotizing.”

Kita pursed his lips, chucking the coffee machine from it’s stand. “Well, good luck then.“

“Good luck?”

”Oh please Osamu, if you think he’s just going to be one of your little weekly romances, you’re in for a ride.” 

As the scent of coffee beans invaded the kitchen, Osamu leant on the counter, cheek resting on his palm. If the shape of fox eyes and soft hands imprinted in his mind weren’t enough, his interest grew the more he thought about it in person.

“I can still taste your lips on mine.”

”Good. I can too.” 

When the summer of third year finally came about, Miya Osamu was addicted to his 7:16 pm kisses.

It's been quite a few months since the party, and Osamu could confidently say that him and Suna were friends, good friends. That kiss. A lot.

Suna had a summer job and Osamu never missed a day with excursions with his friends. Though with the busy schedules, they always found time within their days, whether it be for a few minutes or a few hours to spend time with each other and talk.

Osamu would be lying straight through his teeth if he were to say he didn't stare at Suna with hearts in his eyes. The way Suna spoke, walked, presented himself were mesmerizing, and he could rave on and on about Suna this, Suna that. Often he was straightforward towards others with these kinds of things, flirty and bold even, but sometimes Osamu felt as if he would just be telling Suna things he already knew.

“You know you're beautiful right?”

“Shut up,” Suna would playfully say with an evident blush.

On early mornings they would walk the streets with breakfast in their hands, mouths animatedly chatting about anything and everything as the city woke up. Evenings when they were free they would watch the sunset, feet tickled by the grass and legs tired from chasing one another around the field. In the night when the streetlights were lit, highlighting the empty road they ran down, they had no worries in the world.

“You like kissing, don’t you?” Suna breathed out, cold hands pressed against warm cheeks.

“Only you,” Osamu whispered, staring at the boy with the admiration in his eyes as the sun set on them. Suna smiled and tilted his head for another.

The two boys never labelled themselves anything related to a romantic relationship, they never needed to anyways. They would brush off any questions with a: “We’re just close friends.” Though, the memorized fingerprints and stares engraved into each other were enough to say otherwise. 

“I am _not_ leaving my apartment, you’re out of your mind.”

“Oh c’mon! You’ll love it.”

“We went to the hill three days ago, Miya, just come in and we can watch a movie,” Suna tiredly mumbled, head lolling off as he spoke. “Don’t tell me you’re already outside.”

”I’m already outside!”

A small giggle escaped their lips at the same moment. Osamu stared up at Suna’s window with a blinding smile, watching him open the curtains. “What are you holding.”

”A basket! We can watch the sunset, I have fruits!” 

He saw Suna shake his head, with a laugh leaving his mouth. “You did all this before you even asked me to go?” 

“Of course, I knew you’d say yes anyways.”

“Oh really? And how do you know that?” With a cross of his arms, Suna stared him down, eyes trailing to the basket.

“Trust me, I know.” 

“You’re lucky I like fruits.”

The phone call cut and Osamu’s hands curled with excitement. Next thing he knew, Suna walked out with a checkered print blanket under his arm and an outstretched hand. “Well? What are we waiting for?” 

The two boys fit like two peas in a pod, almost magically. Understanding each other, knowing each other's weak points and strengths, seeing right through each other just with one glance. They were almost too perfect to be true.

Osamu and Suna were each other’s lost matching puzzle pieces and they fit so well together that it scared them.

“Why were you so afraid?”

“I was afraid of who you were rather than who you wanted to become.”

At 10:11 pm, Miya Osamu experienced empty promises and misjudged eyes as he laid in bed with a boy he thought he had a chance with.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

It was only a matter of time before their fall. Suna's voice barely passed a whisper, but Osamu heard clearly in the silence of the room. He turned on his side, facing Suna. “What do you mean?”

“I can't– can't do this. Us.” Suna shuffled in his spot, arms curling around his upper body. “We should stop whatever we have before we get too attached.”

Osamu's heart dropped. They hadn't put a label on their relationship, he knew it wasn't official, but Osamu ached to know why. “Can't we work this out? I'll wait for you, Suna, I'm not going to force you to be in a relationship–“

“No, it's not that I–“ Suna put his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. “This is different, we can't.”

“Why not?”

Osamu sat up, holding himself with his forearms as Suna dropped his arms from his face. Under the moonlight glowing through the glass, their stares intensified, unspoken wishes radiating from their eyes. He didn't know where they went wrong. If they ever did, that is.

“I know you, Miya. I know us. You don't do relationships because you can't hold one and I don't do relationships because I'm afraid of someone who can't hold one.”

Osamu shook his head, mumbling words of denial out his mouth, “I can change for you, Suna. Hell, I've already changed for you.”

He placed a hand on Suna's cheek to which the latter instinctively curled into. The soft pad of Osamu's thumb caressed the porcelain skin of the boy who he was too afraid too break.

Suna turned away. “Don’t. That’s what you say to every girl when they realize they're not the one. I'm not going to be one of those girls–“

“Are you insane? The moment I met you everyone else disappeared. Those girls don't matter, they never mattered, the only one I care about is _you_. You're nothing like them and you never were.”

Sighing in defeat, Suna muttered, “You’re lying to yourself, someone like you isn't just going to settle for someone like me. Just face it, Miya, there's only one thing that I want and that's the same exact thing you're afraid of. Commitment.”

In disbelief, Osamu's eyes widened as a curt laugh left his mouth. “If you’re _so_ confident that I would just leave you in the dust, then why’d you let me in to begin with?”

“Miya.” Suna gritted his teeth. 

“Tell me, honestly. If you’re so scared of me leaving you, then tell me.”

It was too quick, everything, Osamu thought. They dove too quickly into their relationship, yet they couldn’t even say that out loud, knowing it wasn’t official to begin with. They laughed, kissed and tried like real lovers, but never became something besides undecided partners.

They saw through each other like fine glass, yet the root of the problem was too foggy.

“Why’d you let me kiss you that night we met, knowing I wouldn't stick around.”

Suna closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. After a brief moment of silence, he whispered, “Because the way you looked at me made me think that you would.”

Osamu wanted to chant out to the world that his feelings for him hasn’t changed, he still looked at Suna in that way and he would; he would stay for Suna because he is someone worth staying for, and Osamu could prove it.

Though it was too late. When Osamu watched Suna stand up and leave the warm bed, he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop him, no words, no kisses, no pleas would salvage what they had.

“You’re not going to at least give us a try?”

“There’s no point if we both know how we’re going to end.”

With the words hanging heavily in the air, the door clicked shut and Osamu had been left alone wondering what they could’ve been.

“If you stayed for just a second longer, things would’ve been different.”

“I think what happened was meant to happen.”

At 9:24 am, Miya Osamu allowed time to determine his future. 

“Suna left for work?”

“Something like that.”

Osamu curled his legs further into himself, idly twirling in his desk chair. Atsumu halted in his steps, peeking into Osamu’s room with his arms crossed. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be.”

With a scoff, Atsumu widened the door open and held onto the knob. “Then stop looking like you’re 84 and you just lost bingo for the third time in a row.” 

Osamu wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face into the warmth. “What’s it to you? Just get out already.”

It was almost amusing how badly Osamu missed him. From stolen glances with no words for three years, kissing in a bathroom urging for something more, to months spent living off a dream, to silence. Osamu, caught up in the mystery boy, didn’t process there were obstacles in the way if he didn’t slow down.

“Geez, what happened to you?” 

“Nothing, just leave me alone.”

“Samu. Did you two get into a fight?”

With hesitance, a slight nod and a sniffle emitted from Osamu, shocking Atsumu. The latter stepped closer to Osamu, hand pushing at his shoulder. “You’ll be fine, isn’t this your first fight anyways? You two are glued to each other, you’ll make up and it’ll all be back to normal after this.” 

“That’s the thing,” Osamu murmured, “I don’t think it’s going to.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What, do you not want it to go back to normal–”

“I never said that.” Atsumu slapped his back, eliciting a yelp from the boy in the chair. “The fuck was that for?”

“Are you stupid? If you want to get back with him then do something, don’t just sit there and sulk!”

“You don’t get it, he said he didn’t want to start a relationship because I can’t hold one.”

“Well, you can’t.”

“Get out.”

Atsumu snorted, hands raising up in the air. “I’m kidding! Kidding, well, kinda.”

“ _Atsumu._ ”

“Okay sorry.” He sat down on the bed, arms holding himself up. “I’m serious though, why can’t you just go talk to him?”

Osamu asked himself the same question. Why couldn’t he? 

Maybe it was the fact that he was scared of making things worse, or maybe he didn’t want to face rejection twice. The pride slowly started to eat him up, and maybe he wanted to prove something useless to Suna.

That being, well, Osamu didn’t know what he wanted to prove. He traded back and forth from showing Suna he could change to wanting Suna to come back to him, himself.

Suna was in the wrong here, right?

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop.” Atsumu sighed, picking at the loose thread in the blanket. As Osamu said, intuition, he hated it. “You both just need time and if things were meant to be you’ll find each other again.”

Osamu couldn’t believe he was getting advice from his shit-for-brains brother. “Okay Mr. Wise One.”

Atsumu shoved Osamu off his chair, both letting a laugh out. “Shut up. You look happy with him, better than you lookin’ like you just did, like shit.” 

Osamu pursed his lips, standing up and pushing his chair back into it’s place. He was grateful for Atsumu (that he’d never say out loud), so he stared him down with a soft smile. “Thanks, I mean it.”

Atsumu shrugged, hopping off the bed and running his hands through his hair. “Nothing your amazing brother can’t do, yeah?” 

“I take it back.”

“Hey!”

“Didn't expect to see you here.”

“I'd like to think fate has it's way of work.”

The once unrecognizable perception of love became familiar to Miya Osamu at 3:41 am.

From the moment they first met, Osamu and Suna continually found each other by luck. Tonight as the autumn wind rustled their clothes, they sat on the curb in front of an unknown intersection they once ran down, no short of a coincidence.

Through desperate eyes and a thousand words to get off their chest, they skipped the small talk.

“I'm sorry.”

It was the first sentence that broke the tension in the air. It was the pinpoint of what they wanted– needed to say for weeks of avoidance.

From spending any given chance with each other on a daily basis to silently agreeing to avoid each other like strangers, they wondered how in just a split second, everything changed.

They became aware, more understanding of each other and why they fought, yet still unclear with each other's intentions. Osamu and Suna spent hours upon hours replaying the moment inside their minds, rewinding to the parts they could magically redo.

“I am too.”

“For what? You did nothing,” Suna shakily laughed. “I should be the only one apologizing. I was just too much of a coward to admit that I fell for you.”

“You did?”

Suna looked at Osamu with bewilderment. “It was obvious, wasn't it? I just let my fear take over.”

Osamu let a smile crack through his lips, daring to inch closer to the other boy. “I don't know, I guess I just focused more on hoping you had feelings for me rather than you actually liking me.”

“Who wouldn't like you, you're Miya Osamu–”

“It doesn't matter who else likes me, Suna, what I said that night still stands.” Osamu leant over and stared at Suna straight in the eye. “The only person I care about is you. It’s you, it’s always been you.”

Suna's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. He exhaled slowly, placing a hand on Osamu's, intertwining their fingers. They sat in silence, fingers tracing over the spots they started to remember. “I was scared out of my mind, you know. I wanted to, so badly, believe that you changed, or– or that I was the only one that you wanted, but I didn't want to try because I didn't want to deal with the idea of you dropping me because you didn’t want me anymore.”

“I think even a fool could tell how much I want to be yours," Osamu admitted, "Ever since you walked into class in first year to get some sweater during lunch, you've been a mystery and I never had the chance to completely figure you out.”

Osamu let his head tilt back, staring up in time to see a shooting star cross the empty sky. He smiled, eyes trailing to see Suna observing him with comfort.

“Just trust me, Suna.”

Time. Time was a gift, Osamu thought. Whether it was spent basking in the sun with his lips locked with his partner, or under the vast night sky with his hand’s dancing with his lover, time was precious and essential to longing.

Along with time, fate sat shoulder to shoulder beside it. As Suna let his lips curl into a gentle smile, Osamu had a gut feeling fate was on their side. Nearing 4 am, he started to believe that coincidences in which they met weren’t really coincidences at all. They were meant to be.

The questions they had for each other were stored for later, for now, the quiet night surrounded the boys. 

“I trust you, Miya.”

“It’s Osamu.”

Suna rested his head in the crook of Osamu’s neck, pink stained his cheeks hidden in the dark. “Okay Osamu _,_ it’s Rintarou.”

As the hands of the clock touched 4:00 am, Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou found a new beginning within each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i actually haven’t written in like a year so hopefully this isn’t too bad lmao i kinda started hating this halfway jsfnj but im still gettin into the groove of things, so definitely expect more osasuna in the future ♡
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
